Helpless
by Stefi Delly
Summary: Jeremy's perspective when the device was activated in the season one's finale. Spoiler-y. Quite short. It's actually clean, I think, but I like rating stuff T to be safe. Wasn't too sure about the genres either.


Meh. This is frustratingly short. And doesn't offer much. But I had to get it out of my system. Honestly, the season finale depressed me. How could they kill Anna off D: (already accidentally read spoilers, but her death still blew me away. Specially how... what was happening brought her to such a state... weeping and wailing, in total and intense pain... it made her death all the more depressing.) Anna and Jeremy were an amazing couple. And... I dunno there's something about them that felt... original, not quite done before (maybe it's coz from a Twlight-y perspective, we have the girl as the badass vamp, and the boy as the lover that wants to be turned. But other than that, it's gut-feel. It feels original xD ) Hmm... I forgot what else to ramble about. I just want season 2 very badly now. One, coz I'm in denial about Anna being dead. Two, coz I still wanna know what happens next. Merciless they were to toss that cliffhanger. Three, Tyler has caught my interest.

* * *

**Helpless**

* * *

It happened so quickly, in the blink of an eye, the beat of a living heart. He had so little time to react or even understand what was happening.

They were talking when suddenly, a look of pain… no… more than pain. It was intense agony written all over her face. Her small eyes narrowed to slits, her mouth opened as moans made their way out of her. Her legs buckled, unable to support her petite form.

"Ana? Anna, what's wrong?" Jeremy stared at her helplessly. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping to offer her comfort. Her hands were pressed against her ears. He could see tears in her eyes.

As Anna leaned against his chest, Jeremy felt her slender body trembling. "Please make it stop!" she wailed.

"Wh-what's happening?" Stammering, lost, confused, Jeremy held her close, tightly, protectively. What else could he do? He didn't know what was wrong with her, couldn't understand what was hurting her, and he wanted so desperately to take away her pain.

"My heeaad…" Anna cried. Jeremy couldn't bring himself to say the usual things like _'it's going to be okay'_. How could he make it okay? Her wails, her tears, were stabbing his chest, sharp as needles. "Jeremy!" she sobbed, clinging to him, tears making their way down her face.

In time that he had known her, however short it was, Jeremy felt that she had been more… _herself_ and more _consistent_ than Vicki Donovan had ever been. In that short span of time, he'd seen someone strong and determined. That determination sometimes came in the form of lurky and creepy, but in a cute and funny way. As strange as it was, as strange as she had been, it was possible. That was the way she was.

In that time, he had never seen her as pained as she was now. After her mother was killed, Anna was weakened, frail. But nowhere near as weakened as she was now.

It hurt him to see her this way, so fragile and tortured. It frustrated him, not being able to do anything, not knowing what should be done. How could he protect her when he couldn't see what was hurting her?

Then uniformed officers came in. His first thought was to be relieved. Maybe they'd know what was wrong. They would be able to help.

But the way they took her and dragged her away… Jeremy realized they had no good intentions for Anna. "What're you doing?" As the officer injected Anna, Jeremy repeated his question, though with a tone that was more demand than question.

"Hey! Hey, leave her alone!" They were taking her away! Jeremy moved to help Anna, who was still whimpering, still in agony as they handled her roughly. But the damn 'officer' blocked his path, restrained him.

Worry. Fear. Confusion. Sympathy. Pain.

…and...

Rage.

Extreme. Intense.

Rage.

They were hurting her, harming her, taking her away. She needed him.

Yelling, Jeremy, swung a fist at the man's head. It only stunned the man briefly. But that was enough. Charging past him, Jeremy ran through the open doorway.

But she was nowhere in sight.

She was gone.


End file.
